Total Drama Family
by Marinette Dupain Cheng
Summary: Years later after Total Drama World Tour. Some of the Couples decided to start a family of their own. However a few of the past contestants are back and at the chance at winning 10 million dollars. Who will it be? Don't miss out here on Total Drama Family! (Duncney, Alheather,Gwent, and Gidgette)


_Chapter 1_

A campsite, and movie set and several fake foreign places are panned into view. Then Chris shown. Chris says " Welcome back! We are coming back from Camp Wawanaka! I'm your host as always Chris Mclean. This season of Total Drama is a tad bit different. I'm bringing back some challenges from seasons 1&2 along with the singing challenges in every episodes. On this season we are not having a whole new cast. We are having some old cast members and their kids! Each family is competing for 10 million dollars. " Chris snickers, "This is going to be interesting." A boat horn is blasting through the air. " Ah looks like the first family is here" says Chris. There is a girl who has short brown hair, a guitar on her back, and t-shirt with the number 9 on it, she has bright teal eyes,a pair of jean shorts on and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Beside the girl are her parents. Once the small family gets off, Chris greets them. " Trent, Gwen welcome back! And this must be.."

The girl answers, " I'm Tessa, it's great to be here."

Chris says, "Yeah...hope you enjoy the rest of the campers" He chuckles and another boat horn goes off and party music is blaring.

"Whoo-hoo!" someone yells above the music. There is a girl wearing a bright pink button up shirt that isn't button up, a white bandeau underneath, cargo capris, and flip flops. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Also there is a boy with a cowboy hair on and his hair framing his face. He is wearing a light blue sweatshirt, cargo shorts and sandals. He is holding up a surfboard.

Chris addresses the family, "Geoff, Bridgette good to see you as always. " Both Bridgette and Geoff are making out.

Then the girl step up to Chris and said, " Name's Gia, awesome to be here man! It's an honor to meet ya!

Chris said, " You too...man?"

Tessa says under her breath, " If they man one more time I'm going to puke. "

Gwen said, " Wow strange deja vu."

Then the boy spoke up, " I'm Britton, awesome to be here dude." Chris nods and the family joins Gwen, Trent and Tess. Heather and Alejandro step off the boat along with their kids. One boy and one girl. Both kids give the other competitors an icy death glare.

Chris says, " Wow did it just get colder here? Heather, Alejandro greet to see the meanest couple again. And who are these little devils- I mean angels."

The boy said, " I'm Heath." Heath has Alejandro's looks, but personality and skin tone of Heather.

Then the girl said, " and I'm Alicia" and she blew her bangs out of her face. She looks like Heather but has the more Spanish vibe like Alejandro.

Chris says, " Okay.." The Dead donkeys family you know where to go."

Alicia and Alejandro say, " It's Burromuerto!"

Then heavy metal music is piercing through the air from the boat. There is a girl sitting on the speaker. She is wearing black short sleeveless shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and pair of low cut Chuck Taylors. She also has her bellybutton, nose, tongue, and her ears double pierced. On one her left side her cartilage of ear is pierced. Her hair is black with neon green as an underlayer of her hair. She has a skull tattoo on her shoulder blade and the letter "c" on her ankle. On the other side of the girl is a boy. He is very preppy looking and he is messing around on his PDA. Along with the two teens and their parents set off the boat. Chris welcomes, " Courtney, Duncan...welcome. Duncan don't blow up anything up."

Duncan chuckles, " You thought I was bad. You haven't met Donna yet."

Chris says, " Oh seems like delinquency runs in the family. "

Donna gets up in Chris's face, " You know what Chris McLame I sleep with a knife. So eat my shorts, grandpa!" She growls and she starts laughing.

Chris says, " What are you laughing at?!"

Donna says, " Dude, do you know how many gray hairs you have and crows feet you have." She laughs even harder that she is on the dock. The boy comes over and picks her up

He says, "I'm Conner sorry about Donna really doesn't know when to stop."

Chris says, " Well you guys were the last family." Chris looks at the camera. " We will see you next time on Total Drama Family! "


End file.
